Family Ties
by Rylie1990
Summary: Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore are from completely different backgrounds. They should be enemies, but what happens when they are both connected by the same woman. A mystery woman who arrives in Mystic Falls just in time to help with a few more faces of the past, some more sinister than others. not a great summery please read
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so my sister has recently introduced me to the Vampire Diaries and I have to say I am well and truly hooked. Now although this isn't my first fan fiction story, it is my first Vampire Diaries story, so please bear with me. I hope you like my idea and I would appreciate any kind of feed back. **

**Elena has just found out about Stefan being a vampire and Bonnie being a witch.**

**The couples in my story are Elena/Stefan, Bonnie/Jeremy and Tyler/Caroline.**

**Matt and Damon are both single and Damon is still up to his womanizing ways.**

**Claus and Rebekah haven't become involved in my story yet and Jenna is still alive.**

**So that's the basics, here it goes…**

_Chapter 1: Haunted by faces._

Bonnie and Elena were supposed to be picking out outfits for the founders ball, but here they were sat on Elena's bed as Bonnie showed Elena her newest trick.

Elena watched in shock as her best friend elevated some feathers off the pillow of her bed "Oh my god" Elena gasped "When did you…?"

"Grams has been showing me a few things" Bonnie grinned proudly as she slowly put the feathers back on the pillow "It's here way of easing me into it gently"

"I still can't believe all this is happening, my best friend is a witch and my boyfriend is a vampire" Elena sighed as she stood up from her bed and moved towards her wardrobe.

"I know talk about brothers Grimm" Bonnie smiled "It's so weird I have been in denial about my powers for so long and now I know what it is I just want to embrace them"

"I thought you said your Grams was easing you in gently" Elena frowned as she pulled out a white dress; Bonnie screwed up her face and shook her head. Elena put the dress back inside her wardrobe instantly and continued to look through the clothes.

"Yes she is but it doesn't mean I'm not eager to learn" Bonnie replied "It's not just about the spells though I've still got so much to learn about our ancestors and the legends behind…" suddenly Bonnie went silent as she heard someone approaching Elena's door.

There was a gentle knock as Jenna's voice came through the door "Elena, Stefan's here"

"What he's here now" Elena exclaimed as Jenna opened the door "What does he want?" Elena could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"I don't know, I'm not a mind reader Elena" Jenna frowned as she watched her niece get flustered "Maybe you should ask him for yourself, now would be a good time Elena you can't leave him stood down there forever"

Stefan couldn't help the smile that was creeping across his face as he heard the conversation between Elena and her Aunt; this was one of the plus sides of being a vampire super-sensitive hearing.

x-x-x

After a few moments of gathering herself Elena finally plucked up the courage to go downstairs "Stefan Hi" Elena smiled awkwardly "Is there something wrong, you weren't meant to be picking me up until 7"

"No everything fine, I just couldn't go another moment without seeing you" Stefan smiled as he pulled Elena towards him.

"Stefan stop it" Elena giggled as she watched Jenna disappear into the kitchen "I'm sure you can manage a couple more hours"

"Yeah I guess, but that's not the only reason I'm here" Stefan frowned, Elena could see he was uncomfortable "I was wondering if Bonnie had mentioned anything about her ancestors?"

"No, she hasn't learned anything like that yet, her Grams is trying to ease her into the whole witch thing slowly. Why?" Elena was now curious.

"No reason" Stefan lied almost convincingly "Right well I'd better go I'd see you at 7" he replied before kissing Elena's lips and finally disappearing out of the front door.

x-x-x

Bonnie watched Elena walk back into her bedroom "What did he want?" she wondered. Bonnie still felt uneasy about Stefan being a vampire.

"Nothing, he just asked me about your ancestors" Elena replied "Hey what do you think of this one?" she added as she pulled a purple dress out of her wardrobe.

x-x-x

Later that evening Bonnie was getting ready for the ball at her house, she was just putting on her necklace when her Grams walked in "You look beautiful" she smiled.

"Thanks Gram's" Bonnie smiled "I still don't see why you can't come too"

"You know why?" Sheila frowned "I'm sorry, you have so much to learn yet Bonnie, it's hard for you to understand right now"

"I know" Bonnie smiled weakly "Hey Grams, Stefan asked Elena about my ancestors earlier, why would he want to know about us?"

"He'll be wanting to know if I have told you about Abigail" Sheila replied.

"Abigail?" Bonnie was confused "Was she a Bennett witch?"

"Yes she was a Bennett witch who followed her heart to dark places" Sheila's voice seemed reluctant to continue "You should go; you will be late for your party"

Bonnie didn't argue with her grandmother she realised she wasn't happy talking about Abigail.

x-x-x

Elena was less than impressed when she and Stefan arrived at the Lockwood house to find Damon already enjoying the party "I thought you said he wasn't coming?" Elena muttered under her breath.

"It's tradition for the towns founders to be at the ball" Damn interrupted smugly "And who am I to argue with tradition, you look hot by the way Elena" he grinned before walking away arrogantly.

"I could happily hate him if he wasn't your brother" Elena snarled as she watched Damon move on to another unsuspecting female.

"Hey don't let him being my brother stop you" Stefan smiled "I don't, and he was right by the way you do look hot" he added as he stared at Elena who was looking stunning in a short plum colored mini dress, her hair was down and straight and she was also wearing black peep toe sandals.

"Thank you" Elena felt her cheeks burning; she tried to hide her face from Stefan. He couldn't hide his smirk.

x-x-x

As the night progressed and drinks were well and truly flowing a very mysterious guest arrived at the Lockwood House, she was around 5 ft 8, with black hair which was pulled back into a bun and olive coloured skin, she was wearing a red floor length dress and gold strap sandals.

"Who is that?" Mrs Lockwood asked her husband who was obviously impressed with the stranger.

"You must be Mrs Lockwood" the woman extended her hand for Mrs Lockwood to shake.

"Yes, I'm sorry I don't recall seeing your face…" Mrs Lockwood was still trying to work out who this stranger was "Have you been here before?" even though she knew she recognised her.

"Yes I come every year but this is the first time I have introduced myself, my names Abigail…Abigail Bennett" the woman smiled.

x-x-x

Elena watched curiously as Stefan's head turned instantly to face the stranger who was stood talking to Mr and Mrs Lockwood a few metres away. Elena also noticed Damon's head had turned, although Damon looked horrified.

"Stefan who is she?" Elena asked as she regained Stefan's attention "Why is Damon looking at her like that?"

"Er…lets just say our lives have suddenly become extremely interesting" Stefan said as he continued to watch his brother whose eyes were still fixated on Abigail.

x-x-x

Damon had watched Abigail talk to the guests at the Founder's Ball for almost an hour. She moved so effortlessly between them talking and charming them all. As Abigail finished talking to a middle aged man, Damon took this as his chance to approach Abigail "Well I have to say I am wounded" Damon frowned with a cocky grin "You have been here for over an hour and haven't even made the effort to talk to me yet"

"I have nothing to say to you" Abigail frowned as she tried to walk away but Damon stopped her by grabbing her arm "Let go" Abigail warned as she pulled away. Damon paused for a few moments and suddenly thought better of his grip on Abigail when he remembered what she was capable of.

"So I heard you introduce yourself as Abigail Bennett, really Abigail?" Damon sighed; Abigail could tell he was trying to toy with her.

"I'm immune to your games Damon, and as for the name I've been calling myself that for quite some time now" Abigail returned Damon's mischievous grin, even though she hated him she couldn't help but smile at his cockiness "It was the name I was born with after all"

"Fair enough" Damon shrugged before turning to look for his brother, as he looked back to Abigail she had disappeared. Damon watched as Stefan and Elena approached him.

"What did she want, why is she here?" Stefan asked anxiously "I hope she isn't here to cause trouble for us"

"Relax little brother" Damon sighed as he sipped from his whiskey glass "I doubt Abigail has any quarrels with you"

"Abigail" Elena repeated "Hang on weren't you asking Bonnie about an Abigail earlier today?" Elena quickly turned to face Stefan, who realised Bonnie must have realised who he was talking about. "Is she the same…"

"Yeah that's her" Stefan replied causing Damon to throw him a glance "That's Abigail Bennett…or more recently known as Abigail Salvatore"

"Salvatore?" Elena was even more confused now "Is she a relative?" Elena watched as Damon disappeared into the crowd as though he didn't want to stick around for the rest of the conversation.

"Yes you could say that" Stefan replied "The woman you just saw was Damon's wife…"

**Ok so I am a little nervous right now and I would really like to hear your thoughts on this so please review and let me know what you think, I have so many ideas and a few creative twists. Also if any of my plots are confusing feel free to let me know and I will explain. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favourite and story alerts lists.**

**Here is the next chapter i hope you like it.  
**

****_Chapter 2- Reconnecting_

Stefan wasn't sure what to expect now that his Sister-in-law had arrived in Mystic Falls. It had been such a long time since they were all together "I don't know what you want me to say little brother" Damon frowned as he took a blood bag out of the fridge.

"What so your wife walks back into your life during the Founder's ball and you honestly have no questions" Stefan snapped as he continued to pace the floor.

"You should try some of this, it might calm your nerves" Damon grinned as he waved the blood bag at his brother.

"This isn't a joke Damon, you and Abigail hardly separated on the best terms, what if she is here for revenge" Stefan said looking at his brother sternly "She is still a part of the council remember"

"You really need to learn to relax, I know for a fact Abigail isn't here to cause trouble for you or me" Damon replied coolly causing Stefan to become even more frustrated.

"How can you be so sure?" Stefan replied as he leant over the back of the sofa Damon was slouched on.

"Because while you were panicking at the sight of her face I was taking notice of a certain item of jewelery she was wearing on her hand, her left hand to be exact" Damon spoke as though what he was telling Stefan was obvious "Her wedding ring Stefan…Abigail is still wearing her wedding ring"

Stefan didn't reply he just frowned at his brother "Look the way I see it, if she really hated me that much she would have taken her ring off the day she stopped calling herself Salvatore, she hasn't come back for revenge"

"So why do you think she is here?" Stefan wondered.

"I don't now, but I'm going to find out" Damon replied as he finished his blood and stood up.

"And how are you planning on doing that, Abigail hates you, she isn't just going to volunteer that kind of information to you" Stefan had made a valid point. Damon and Abigail were hardly on speaking terms.

"I'll think of something" Damon replied before walking out of the door and into the night.

x-x-x

Damon didn't really have a plan of action and he was only going on a hunch as to where he would find Abigail. Luckily for Damon his hunch was right, as Damon approached the old cottage he saw the lights were on.

Abigail had slipped off her shoes and was just about to sit down and enjoy her drink of scotch when she heard a noise "What do you want Damon?" She called as she turned to see Damon standing behind her.

"You're getting good" Damon smiled "You got one of them for me?" he said as he pointed towards Abigail's glass.

"Over there" Abigail pointed towards a small sideboard which had a crystal glass and decanter standing on it.

"What your not going to pour me one?" Damon grinned causing Abigail to throw him a deathly glare.

"Alright I can pour my own" Damon put his hands up in front of him to show Abigail he surrendered. Damon poured himself a drink and sat slowly on the couch beside Abigail "So we didn't get to have that chat"

"Yeah well you bailed, as usual" Abigail frowned.

"Ouch" Damon exhaled as he took a sip from his glass "That was a bit harsh"

"Yes and so was leaving me in Paris" Abigail snapped "I'll never forgive you for what you did"

"I find that hard to believe" Damon could stop his cocky smile peering through "Considering your still wearing your wedding ring and all, I find it really hard to believe that you hate me"

Damon watched cautiously as Abigail inhaled and exhaled without saying a word, she waited a few more moments before finally irrupting "Hate you, I would say hating you is an understatement" Abigail shot up off the couch causing Damon to flinch little "As for the ring, it belonged to my mother so I have every right to wear it"

Suddenly the lights in the cottage started to flicker as Abigail's temper flared "You didn't come here to talk bout my ring" Abigail said as she calmed down the lights returned to normal.

"Stefan is worried about the reason you came back, he thinks you want revenge" Damon shrugged as he relaxed a little as soon as the lights stopped flickering, he had forgotten how powerful this woman could be.

"Revenge" Abigail frowned "Tell your brother I'm sorry to disappoint him, but there are much bigger things out there than you Salvatore brothers"

Damon relaxed even more when he heard this "Mind you even though revenge isn't on my agenda now it might be in the future, so maybe you should tell Stefan that he has nothing to worry. The only person I wish to seek revenge on is you" Abigail smirked as she raised her glass to Damon; her raised his to meet Abigail's causing them to clink together.

"Here's to revenge, may it be sweet and painful" he added with a sarcastic smile.

x-x-x

"Do you really think it's a good idea for Damon to go and see Abigail?" Elena felt a little concern for this woman even though she knew nothing about her "Will she be alright on her own with him?"

"You're worried about Abigail" Stefan said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I've seen what he did to Caroline" Elena snapped "I just think maybe someone should have gone with him"

"Elena believe me when I say this Abigail can more than handle herself when it comes to Damon, she isn't human like Caroline remember, he can't compel her or drink from her" Stefan explained.

"Because she's a witch right?" Elena was trying to make sense of the information.

"Yes and also because she is a vampire" Stefan replied causing Elena's mouth to drop.

"Vampire…how?" Elena gasped she was shocked by Stefan's revelation.

x-x-x

"Wow it hasn't been like that for a while" Damon exhaled as he laid on the floor with Abigail laying next him. The pair were underneath a blanket in front of the fire, both completely stripped. Abigail frowned as she looked around the room and saw the damage, there was books hanging off shelves, two chairs had been completely destroyed, things had fallen over, even the curtains were only just hanging on.

"Yeah it was something else" Abigail smiled "I still don't know how you manage to do that to me"

"It's my charm" Damon smiled "That and knowing which buttons to press, we have been married for a very long time remember"

"Yeah" Abigail smiled as she linked her fingers through Damon's "And just for the record I haven't stopped calling myself Salvatore, I just wanted to get your attention"

"And what about the revenge thing, didn't you mean that either" Damon said playfully.

"Oh no…I did mean that bit" Abigail replied as she bit her lip.

"So now you have had your wicked way with me, do you want to tell me why you are here?" Damon tried again, this time he was surprised by the answer.

"I know about the tomb and what you are trying to do" Abigail frowned at Damon "I can't let you open it Damon. She isn't in there"

Damon looked confused "Of course she is"

"Damon Katherine double crossed you, after everything she did to us you still feel the need to be loyal to her" Abigail seemed angry "She compelled you to love her Damon, and as far as I can remember I never did that, you loved me through choice"

"Yes and because of Katherine we got to spend an eternity together" Damon argued "Granted we drifted apart but that was our own doing"

Abigail had already started to get herself dressed, she slipped her dress back on and looked at Damon who was pulling on his black trousers "Are you really that naive?" she snapped, but before Damon could answer Abigail had already disappeared.

"Damn it" Damon exclaimed as he grabbed his jacket and closed the door to the cottage shut behind him.

x-x-x

Elena was sat in Bonnie's kitchen telling her best friend all about the return of Abigail Bennett "And she's here now?" Bonnie said as she lowered herself on a chair slowly "Did she say why?"

"No but Damon's gone to find out" Elena replied.

"Damon" Bonnie cried, Elena could tell she seemed worried "Damon's with her now"

"Yeah but I'm sure she can handle him what with her being a vamp-witch and all" Elena said causing Bonnie to turn to her Gran quickly.

"Hang on Elena are you saying that Abigail is a witch and a vampire?" Bonnie tried to make Elena confirm.

"Yes that's what Stefan said" Elena replied.

"No he must have gotten it wrong. Elena as soon as a witch is bitten by a vampire they lose their powers and become a vampire" Shelia's response shocked Elena. If this was true then how the hell could Abigail still perform magic?

**Ok so a few questions have been raised about Bonnie and Damon. What I should have said was that Bonnie and Jeremy are a couple in the beginning.**

**Bonnie and Damon will end up together eventually but not in a way you would imagine there will be a twist in there somewhere. Also the next chapter will explain more about Abigail's history with the Salvatore brothers and exactly how Abigail managed to hold on to her powers.**

**Also coming up we will see Abigail bond with Elena and her friends when they realise she is just a girl like the rest of them. Also Shelia and Abigail will share a moment when they relive their family's history.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter this one will reveal a little more about Abigail's past and how she became a witch/vampire.**

_Chapter 3- The Reason_

Elena was still a little unnerved by what Bonnie had told her the previous night. But Bonnie and Sheila had made Elena promise not to tell Stefan or Damon until they knew what it meant.

x-x-x

Damon was still unsure of whether to trust Abigail's reason for being here; he had been married to her for 140 years and had known her a little longer. Even though they were no longer in contact he still felt he knew her well "So she told you she's back to keep the tomb sealed?" Stefan made Damon confirm what he had already told him.

"Yeah that's what's she's saying, but I seemed to have gotten a whole different vibe from her" Damon frowned "I can't help feeling there is something she isn't telling me"

"So what else happened last night?" Stefan asked curiously "Did she say anything else about Katherine?"

"No Abigail wasn't really in the mood for talking" Damon replied with a smug smile "We messed her room up pretty bad though"

"Seriously, you can't have one conversation with her without thinking about…" Stefan exhaled disapprovingly.

"Obviously not" Damon shrugged before walking towards the stairs. Damon knew he had to speak to Abigail again, but first he would need to find her.

x-x-x

Bonnie and Sheila had just sat down to breakfast when they heard a knocking on the door. Sheila answered it and was stunned by what she saw; standing there dressed in a grey capped sleeved mid-length dress, was a woman she had seen on a photograph. The picture was taken during 1800's, so seeing the same woman standing on her door step was pretty extraordinary.

"You're Abigail Bennett" Sheila stuttered "The original Abigail Bennett"

"Yes, and you must be Sheila one of Emily's descendants?" Abigail smiled "May I come in. I need to talk with you"

"Yes of course come in" Sheila replied as she let her door open wider so Abigail could walk through into the kitchen where Bonnie was sitting.

"Abigail this is my grand-daughter Bonnie, Bonnie this is Abigail" Sheila introduced Abigail before gesturing her to sit at the table with them "Can I get you some tea Abigail?"

"Yes please" Abigail smiled as she watched Sheila make the tea "So Bonnie I understand you have only just realised your powers?"

"Yes" Bonnie could hardly talk; she was still getting her head around the fact this woman should have died about 80 years ago.

"Bonnie is still learning" Sheila smiled as she put the tea on the table for Abigail. The aroma from the tea caused Abigail to frown at Sheila "Its lavender and mint"

"You are still making that?" Abigail smiled as she took a sip "It hasn't changed at all; my grandmother would make that for me anytime I seemed troubled"

"Yes well it has been passed down through the generations and although the recipe differs slightly, the reason is still the same" Sheila replied with a sweet smile as she sat down beside Abigail.

"You are troubled, yes I can see my arrival would do that" Abigail sighed as she took another sip "You want to know why I am here?"

"We had wondered" Bonnie finally spoke.

"I know you have been called upon by Damon Salvatore to open the tomb" Abigail replied "But the spirits don't want that to happen, so I am here to give you this" Abigail took piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to Sheila.

"What is it?" Sheila frowned as she read the words on the page.

"It's a spell, it will open the tomb. But only one way that way whatever is inside that tomb will not be able to get out" Abigail explained "The spirits do not want to upset the balance"

"You are still connected to the spirits?" Sheila asked "But how…you're a vampire"

"Yes but when I died the spirits made a connection, and that connection is what makes me still have my powers" Abigail wasn't giving a lot away.

"What you mean like a talisman or ring?" Bonnie replied as she looked at the large oval shaped sapphire ring which Abigail wore on her wedding finger.

"Something like that" Abigail smiled as she moved her ring from sight "So while I am here I might as well help with your learning process Bonnie, that's if its ok with you" Abigail smiled as she looked at Sheila who smiled and nodded.

"Of course it would be an honour if you could teach Bonnie some original magic" Sheila replied.

x-x-x

Damon had been trying to track Abigail all morning but it was proving unsuccessful, he decided to go home and have a rethink about where she might be. As he opened the door he was surprised to find her waiting for him "Hello Damon" Abigail smiled as she approached him "I see I can still perform a simple masking spell"

"Where have you been I have been looking for you all morning?" Damon asked curiously.

"Now if I tell you that, then I would have wasted my time with the masking spell wouldn't I" Abigail grinned "What did you want with me?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" Damon frowned "After what happened last night"

"Well my love I didn't have you down as the annoying needy type" Abigail smirked "We had sex, it was great…"

"What that's it?" Damon replied a little shocked Abigail had never been this mean before.

"Yes Damon that's it" Abigail nodded "We have already proved how toxic we are for each other, so yeah last night was good…but it was only one night it will never happen again"

"Hmm" Damon sighed "Ok well if that's what you're happy with, now why don't you tell me the reason you're here" he added

"I told you I came here to make sure the tomb stays sealed" Abigail replied as coolly as she could.

"Yes that is what you said, but I want the truth" Damon replied "I know you Abigail and I know when you are lying, call it instinct"

"Or 142 years of marriage" Abigail muttered under her breath causing Damon, to smile a little "Look I am telling the truth the tomb is the only reason I am here"

"Right" Damon replied with his eye brows raised a little, he wasn't sure what it was Abigail was keeping from him but he would find out one way or another.

x-x-x

Abigail had taken herself upstairs and into Damon's bedroom she frowned as she walked towards the closet "You still have my clothes in here?" she said when she realised Damon was stood behind the door.

"It's still your home" Damon shrugged "Where else would they be?"

Abigail frowned before smiling "Yes well maybe I should think about investing in some new ones, these are a little dated" she sighed as she ran her hand through the countless dresses that hung from the rails.

x-x-x

Elena was sat in the kitchen with Jeremy when she heard a knock at the door "Can I help you" she said when she opened the door and saw Abigail just staring at her blankly.

"Wow you really do look like her" she gasped without thinking.

"What?" Elena replied

"Nothing, could I talk to you for a moment?" Abigail asked politely

"Sure come in" Elena smiled. Abigail followed Elena into the kitchen where Jeremy was waiting, he looked rather worried "You're Jeremy right…I'm Ab…"

"I know who you are" Jeremy spat "What do you want with us?"

"Jere please" Elena frowned "I'm sorry about my brother"

"Don't be, he loves you. He is only trying to protect you" Abigail smiled "You're a good boy Jeremy" she smiled.

"Whatever" Jeremy snapped before standing up and walking out of the house.

"I am so sorry I don't know what has gotten into him lately" Elena said as she opened the cupboard.

"Elena in the last week he has just found out his sister's boyfriend is a vampire and her best friend is a witch" Abigail said honestly "All the stories about things going bump in the night have suddenly come true, I'd be more worried if he wasn't acting this way"

"Well what does that mean about me then?" Elena frowned defensively "I am not acting that way what does that say about me?"

"It says you are a little more adaptable to weird" Abigail laughed which made Elena smile, she suddenly realised why Damon was so attracted to her "Listen I don't know what Stefan has told you about me or about anything, but I just want you to know that what ever happens after tonight. Whatever you discover about yourself…I'm here to protect you and your family"

"I don't understand" Elena was confused.

"I was sent to protect you Elena, you are a very important part of this puzzle" Abigail smiled. Elena couldn't control it she suddenly relaxed as Abigail continued to look at her "I'd better go I think your brother wants to come back in" she chuckled before walking down the hall and out of the front door.

"Ok so that was weird" Elena frowned a she watched Jeremy walk back into the kitchen.

x-x-x

"So she isn't giving anything away" Stefan asked as he poured himself another drink.

"No" Damon shook his head.

"Well it would seem you have lost your charm brother" Stefan grinned "Maybe after all these years Abigail has finally seen the light"

"No it's not that" Damon replied "We still have a connection I could feel it last night. God I just wish she couldn't read me so well"

x-x-x

Abigail slowly approached the car that was parked in a deserted parking lot "You came" the female said as she turned around. Abigail smiled as she looked at the face of the woman she had spoken to earlier.

"It's not like you gave me a choice" Abigail frowned "You were right she looks exactly like you"

"And does she know of my existence yet" the woman asked

"No" Abigail replied.

"Perfect" the woman grinned.

"Katherine you do remember our deal right?" Abigail said as she watched Katherine.

"Of course I do. Do you honestly think I would deceive my sister?" Katherine replied callously causing Abigail to frown at her.

"You're seriously asking me that" Abigail sighed with a slight smile. Katherine just laughed it off.

**Ok so here is the first twist all will be explained in my next chapter. If you want me to update quicker then please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I hope this doesn't confuse you but I want to start with a flashback to just before Abigail, Damon and Stefan were turned into Vampires. Also i know it might seem strange Abigail being Katherine's sister, but all will be explained i promise.**

_**Flashback to 1864.**_

_Damon jumped down off his horse and headed towards the old cottage in the woods "Katherine" he called as he walked into the kitchen._

"_Damon, oh thank god you came. She's through here" Katherine was distressed as she led Damon through to the bedroom. Laid in bed barely breathing was Abigail "I found her in the woods, she was freezing"_

"_Have you called a doctor?" Damon asked as he held Abigail's hand._

"_Of course not, and let your father know where she is" Katherine snapped "If they find out she is here then they will burn her on the stake for sure, we have to keep her safe Damon. No one can know she is here" As she stared into Damon's eyes, Katherine realised her compelling wasn't affecting Damon, he simply looked at Abigail and smiled._

"_Of course I won't tell anyone where she is" Damon said as he moved some hair from Abigail's face._

_x-x-x_

_Later that evening Katherine payed a visit to her friend Emily Bennett "What and it didn't affect him at all?" Emily sighed as she listened to Katherine explain._

"_No and I know he hasn't taken vervain" Katherine said as she continued to pace the floor "Why can't I compel him?"_

"_I don't know" Emily was obviously lying to Katherine "I'm sorry"_

"_Emily tell me the truth, I can see it in your eyes that you are lying. Either tell me the truth or I will compel you to tell me" Katherine threatened._

"_I think the reason you couldn't compel Damon is because of Abigail" Emily replied._

"_What you mean her magic?" Katherine was now angry._

"_No, he's in love with her Katherine" Emily explained._

"_What and that's all it takes, love?" Katherine spat furiously._

"_Not exactly, there must be a stronger bond than we realise. Something that links them together" Emily replied_

_**Back to the present day**_

"Penny for them?" Damon's smug voice interrupted Abigail's trail of thoughts instantly.

"Wow your behaviour is now starting to resemble that of a stalker" Abigail smiled a little a she stood up straight; she had been leaning on the kitchen worktop and was staring out into the garden.

"I see you got rid of the cauldron" Damon teased as he nodded towards the kitchen table in the centre of the room.

Abigail couldn't stop herself from laughing "See look I can still make you smile" Damon sniggered; he saw this as a small victory.

"Yes the cauldron is gone" Abigail ignored Damon's grin "I have electricity now too. No more candles…I thought you would have noticed the other night"

"I was a little pre-occupied the other night" Damon raised his eye brows "You should know, it was you I was occupied with" Abigail frowned as she felt Damon's hands move to her hips.

"Not this time" Abigail grabbed his hands and pushed them away "I'm not going to keep getting involved in this loop with you"

"And what loop would that be" Damon didn't seem to want to take no for an answer, Abigail moved his hands from her hips again and moved away.

"Oh I don't know maybe the one when you come round here wanting to know why I am really here…which I haven't been lying to you about by the way...and then we end up having…" Abigail ranted before Damon interrupted.

"Mad crazy and dare I add amazing sex…what's your point?" Damon shrugged.

"My point is I can't let it keep happening" Abigail argued.

"Can't or shouldn't" Damon walked closer to Abigail and caused her to back up against the kitchen door; he leant forwards and gently kissed her neck causing her to groan a little.

"MMM" she sighed "Definitely shouldn't" she replied as she felt the passion take over her. Suddenly Abigail was too lost in the moment to care about anything else.

x-x-x

Meanwhile Elena and Stefan were just coming out of their science class when they bumped into Bonnie and Caroline "Oh hi Elena" Caroline beamed "I'm glad we bumped into you, I was just saying to Bonnie that maybe we should invite Abigail on our little shopping trip after school tomorrow?"

"I don't know Caroline…" Elena wasn't sure if shopping was Abigail's thing, she had only really spoken to her a few times.

"Oh come on, she is your boyfriend's sister-in-law and she has been helping Bonnie a lot lately…" Caroline continued.

"And this has got nothing to do with the fact she is Damon's wife" Bonnie frowned when she saw through Caroline's charade.

"Of course not, believe me that ship sailed a long time ago" Caroline laughed "I just thought she might need a friend that's all"

Elena and Bonnie shared a glance before finally agreeing to Caroline's idea.

x-x-x

"Not again" Abigail frowned as she looked around the bedroom, it was a mess "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"What?" Damon had started to toy with Abigail again.

"This" Abigail sighed as she got out of bed and slipped on a black silk dressing gown "You need to leave now" she added as she reached to pick Damon's trousers up from off the floor. Abigail jumped away when she felt a sharp sensation in her hand "Ow" the image of a bloodstained rag filled her head, the initial's RD were on the rag.

"You ok?" Damon's playful tone had disappeared as he quickly jumped off the bed.

"What is in here?" Abigail reached inside Damon's pocket and pulled out a grey handkerchief with the initial's RD embroidered into it "Where did you get this?"

"I found it outside, why what's wrong?" Damon asked curiously as he took his trousers from Abigail and slipped them on.

"I don't know" Abigail replied "Pass me that knife"

Damon passed Abigail the knife off the side and watched anxiously as she pricked her finger and allowed a single drop of blood fall onto the handkerchief. As Abigail closed her eyes the lights started to flicker, Damon could hear Abigail whispering something he continued to watch as the lights started flickering more angrily.

Abigail suddenly let out a scream before something violently threw her across the room and onto the full length mirror in the corner of the room, she could feel something tightening around her neck, she started to choke "Abby what's happening?" Damon yelled as he ducked the flying glass from the mirror and rushed to his wife's side. He grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes; they had gone black "Abigail" he tried again.

Suddenly everything stopped and Abigail relaxed into Damon's arms "What the hell happened?" Damon cried as he held Abigail's shaking body.

"She's trying to make contact" Abigail gasped as she held her neck "She wants out?"

"Who wants out?" Damon was confused; Abigail seemed to be in some kind of trance "Abigail…out of where?"

"Hell" was the simple reply that followed. The trance left Abigail instantly Damon held her tightly as she continued to shake.

"Shh its ok, I've got you" Damon whispered "I've got you"

Abigail slipped on her black jeans and pink jumper, she pulled on a pair of pink pumps while she sat on the bed and watched Damon put on his black t-shirt. As she closed her eyes she saw another image this time it was of Bonnie and a red haired ghost. The ghost was a woman Abigail recognised instantly.

"We have to go" Abigail stood suddenly and rushed towards the front door.

"Go where exactly?" Damon said as he followed Abigail.

"The old Bennett house" Abigail replied "We need to go now, can you drive?"

Damon just frowned at Abigail "Damon please" Abigail pleaded.

"Alright fine, get in" Damon gave in instantly when he saw the worry in Abigail's eyes. He knew at that moment something must have been seriously wrong.

x-x-x

Abigail got out of the car quickly and rushed towards the house, she could hear screaming coming from inside "Stay here" Abigail yelled at Damon before rushing towards the front door.

"I don't think so" Damon argued "Do you honestly think I'm letting you go in there alone" he frowned as he looked at the house.

"Damon you don't have a choice" Abigail snapped "They'll kill you as soon as you walk in that door"

"Do you think I care?" Damon ignored Abigail's warning but she turned quickly.

"Damon I can't let you come with me, I need to get them out. I don't want to have to worry about you too" Abigail replied. She then ran inside the house and followed the screams.

The screams led her to a room; she could here a young girl's voice chanting some kind of spell. Abigail walked further into the room and saw a ghostly figure standing in the shadows, suddenly her body was taken over with heat "Oh my god help her please" a girl screamed at Abigail, it wasn't until Abigail got closer that she recognised the girls as Caroline, Elena and Bonnie.

Abigail grabbed Elena and Caroline "I'll help her, but I need to get you both outside first ok?" Abigail said as she and the girls ran outside.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Damon asked as he rushed to Abigail, it was then Abigail had noticed the change in weather. It wasn't a sunny day like it was when she went inside the house. It was now black and windy.

"Take them to Sheila Bennett's house" Abigail said as she turned to go back inside.

"And where are you going?" Elena was shocked to see how concerned Damon was "You can't go back in there"

"I have to get her out Damon, she is just a kid" Abigail replied "I know what I am doing" she added as she put her hand on Damon's arm. He nodded quickly and finally let her go back.

"Who's that at the window?" Caroline gasped as she looked up and saw a red haired woman looking at them. Damon looked up and saw the woman.

"Abigail wait" Damon called but as soon as Abigail's foot was over the threshold the door slammed closed behind her. Damon looked up at the window again but the woman had gone "Shit" he yelled as he banged his fist against the door.

x-x-x

Abigail was now back in the room with Bonnie and the red head, Bonnie had stopped chanting and looked terrified "Abigail" she stuttered nervously as she watched Abigail walk slowly towards her.

"Its ok sweetie, I won't let anything happen to you" Abigail grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her behind her "Stay close" Bonnie didn't speak she just nodded.

Abigail looked at the red head and spoke "What do you want Ruby?"

"You know what I want" as Ruby spoke she moved closer to Abigail and Bonnie, Bonnie grabbed Abigail's arm as she saw the woman get closer. She was wearing what looked to be a bridal dress from the 1800's.

"You know I can't give it to you" Abigail replied calmly "You shouldn't be here, the spirits don't want you here"

"Don't you tell me where I should be…this is my house" Ruby suddenly launched at Abigail and pinned her to the wall causing Bonnie to scream.

x-x-x

"What's happening in there?" Elena cried when she heard the scream.

x-x-x

"You have no right to be here" Ruby snarled aggressively at Abigail "I know what you are, I know what you did…you don't belong here…GET OUT"

"I'm not leaving without Bonnie, Ruby" Abigail stood firm even though she was being pinned to the wall by Ruby.

"I SAID GET OUT" Ruby screamed causing the glass to smash out of the windows and inside the house.

X-x-x

"ABIGAIL" Damon yelled as he watched the windows explode. Elena and Caroline were both stunned to silence as they watched Damon's outburst. Neither of them realised he was capable of caring for someone in this way.

**Ok I know I said I wouldn't update but it had to be done. Please review. **

**I have decided as an incentive, for all those of you who review I will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter, so please review, review, review x x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- Powerful Magic**_

Bonnie was paralysed to the spot as she stared around the room at the shards of glass that were floating mid-air. They were completely still, while Bonnie's eyes were fixed on the glass Abigail hadn't taken hers off Ruby "Bonnie I need you to listen to me ok" Abigail whispered, Bonnie nodded and then looked at Abigail "I need you to open the door"

Bonnie moved slowly towards the door and turned the handle "Ok now I'm going to count to three and we are going to run ok" Abigail added.

"Won't she follow us?" Bonnie replied nervously.

"Yes but not straight away" Abigail replied "Bonnie as soon as my foot steps over that doorway the spell will be broken and she will be able to move, that's why I said run I'll give you chance to get out of the house before I come"

Abigail watched as Bonnie left the room, she looked out of the window and watched as she ran out of the front door towards Caroline and Elena.

"Please don't leave" Ruby pleaded breaking the silence causing Abigail to frown at her "I promise I won't hurt you, just stay please we need you"

"Need me for what?" Abigail asked still keeping eye contact with the now scared looking red-head.

"We need to keep the tomb sealed" Ruby replied "There is more in there than just Vampires"

x-x-x

"Where the hell is she I thought you said she was following you?" Damon spat at Bonnie and her friends "If anything has happened to her because of your stupid games"

"Damon she's coming out" Elena stuttered as she watched Abigail walk slowly out of the front door "Abigail are you ok?" Elena cried as she rushed to Abigail.

"What..." Abigail came out of her semi trance and looked at Elena "Yes I'm fine, it'll take more than a pissed off ghost to take me down"

"Yeah what you did in there was incredible" Bonnie said as she moved closer to Abigail "Would you be able to show me that one day?"

"Sure but you have to understand Bonnie, that kind, magic takes years of practice" Abigail smiled "500 years to be exact"

Damon didn't speak straight away he just listened for a while until him and Abigail were safe inside her car "Are you sure you're really ok?" Damon asked curiously.

"Yes I'm fine" Abigail frowned.

"Bonnie said it was a pretty big spell…" Damon was obviously concerned for his wife.

"Yes to a new witch, believe me I have been practicing magic like that for centuries" Abigail reassured Damon as he drove her car back to the cottage.

x-x-x

Damon handed Abigail a brandy, she knocked it back and held her glass out for another "So are you going to tell me what happened in that house?" Damon asked curiously knowing what the answer would be instantly.

"Nothing happened, just an old foe wanting a foothold into this world" Abigail frowned "She did say something though about a twist in events"

"What does that mean?" Damon asked as he sat down beside Abigail.

"I don't know Ruby Denver has never been a reliable source" Abigail sighed as she drank down her next brandy "I'll have another one of them" she added as she held out her glass for Damon to pour her another drink"

Damon frowned as he watched Abigail down another drink "Ruby Denver, wasn't she the one who…" Damon started.

"Outed me as a witch to the founders council, yes that's the one" Abigail sighed.

x-x-x

"I still can't believe what happened in there Gram's" Bonnie said as she put some plates on the table "Abigail was incredible"

"Abigail is a very powerful witch Bonnie, but her magic comes from other sources" Sheila explained.

"What do you mean other sources?" Bonnie wondered "Are you saying that she is a black witch"

"No" Sheila shook her head "Her magic is channelled from all of our dead ancestors, you see the thing with Abigail is she was born in 1476"

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed "So when was she turned?"

"1864, for some reason Abigail did not age after her sister was turned" Sheila explained "The story goes that when Katherine was turned into a vampire she asked the witches to cast a spell so her sister would never die"

"Wait did you just say Katherine, as in Stefan and Damon…" Bonnie gasped.

"Yes" Shelia replied "Abigail is Katherine's sister, it was Katherine that turned her in the end"

"Wow, so who was the woman we saw in the house?" Bonnie frowned.

"I don't know Bonnie but whoever she is, I don't think we have heard the last of her just yet" Sheila replied.

"Do you think Abigail will be ok?" Bonnie asked sincerely concerned.

"She'll be fine, she has Damon Salvatore taking care of her" Sheila smiled.

"Yes but from what Elena has told me about Damon he isn't exactly the caring type" Bonnie replied.

"To most people no, but Abigail is his wife and whether he wants to admit it or not he is still very much in love with her" Sheila explained. Bonnie thought quietly about what her Gran had told her "That was made clear when they brought you home"

x-x-x

Later that evening Abigail had managed to persuade Damon to take her to the Mystic Grill for a few drinks, she was surprised to see Carol Lockwood and her husband there "Good evening Mayor" Abigail smiled sweetly as Damon walked to the bar.

"Oh hello Abigail isn't it?" the mayor replied "Abigail Bennett"

"That's right" Abigail smiled fakely.

"Listen I don't mean to be rude Abigail but I don't think you should be mixing with the likes of Damon Salvatore" Carol interrupted; Abigail could sense a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"And why would that be exactly?" Abigail snapped a little too much.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" Carol apologised quickly.

"No it's fine Mrs Lockwood, and I'm sorry because I feel I misled you when I introduced myself the other evening" Abigail explained leaving Carol confused "I introduced myself as Abigail Bennett when I should have introduced myself as Abigail Salvatore" Abigail smirked as she watched Carol's face drop.

"Salvatore" the mayor interrupted "So you are related to the Salvatore's then?"

"Yes you could say that" Abigail's grin widened when she heard Damon mutter a sarcastic comment under his breath, vampire senses were incredible "I'm Damon's wife, so I think its safe to say I don't need warning about what kind of man my husband is"

"I got you a drink honey" Damon smiled as he handed Abigail a glass of scotch "Mayor Lockwood, Mrs Lockwood" he continued "I see you have met my wife"

Abigail smirked as she felt Damon's hand on the small of her back "Come we have that matter to discuss"

"Bye" Abigail smiled as she let Damon lead her to the table.

"I had no idea he had a wife" Carol whispered to her husband "And she seems so…"

"Beautiful" the mayor sighed. Abigail and Damon both chuckled in the distance; they could hear the whole conversation between the Lockwood's.

"I was going to say nice" Carol snapped as she hit her husbands arm "I wonder why she is here?"

**Ok so thoughts would be great please x x**


End file.
